Strange Case of Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa
by Lyoko498
Summary: Conan, the Mouri Family, and the Dectective Boy join Agasa in England for a modern Exhibition, and meet with Agasa's old friend Dr. Henry Jekyll. While there a string of murders and other forms of crime break. Now it's up to Conan to figure out the enigma that is Mr. Edward Hyde.


(A/N: OK, a few things before the story starts: 1) Yeah we all know how this ll end and I m aware of that :P 2) I dind't know to put this with crossover or not so I not with not (for now) 3) This is taking from various incarnations of Jekyll and Hyde, a little from the book, from 1931 and 1941 movies and the musical. And 4) While I don t usually use the original names of the Detective Conan/Case Closed characters, I m doing so as to be both a sort of challenge (as I would have to search for them) and simply to try something new. If I make any more Detective Conan/Case Closed stories, expect me to switch between Japanese and English names, but expect most of the ones with the English name to be a series as it were unless stated otherwise. Any way I hope you enjoy the story. Lyoko498)

Strange Case of Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa

Conan stepped off the plane, following Ran and Kogoro Mouri down the steps and towards the airport, the Detective Boys-Genta Kojima, Mithsuhiko Tsuburaya, and Ayumi Yoshida- following in suit, excited with the new European setting; London, England to be exact.

"Conan! Wait up!" called Ayumi excitedly, trying to catch up with Conan and the Mouris. Conan gave a slight sigh of annoyance.

'Why did they even want to come here?' thought Conan,' Oh yeah now I remember. Ayumi heard and thought it would be romantic and then Kojima and Mithsuhiko instantly wanted to come just because Ayumi came.'

Kogoro has been invited to a sort of modern Great Exhibition by Professor Agasa who is an acquaintance of a man named Dr. Henry Jekyll who, after learning that Agasa lived near Kogoro, and has recently donated a generous sum to his detective agency and is apparently a huge fan of his. He told them over the phone that he would meet them at the airport.

"Do you see him anywhere Dad?" asked Ran, looking around the unfamiliar setting of London.

"Damn it! Couldn't he do something to let us know where he is?" Kogoro muttered under his breath. He never really interacted with the Professor often but was good enough terms with him...though his absent-mindedness was something that always annoyed him.

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind the Detective Boys in crude Japanese. The seven of them turned around to seem a friendly gentleman, his black hair slicked back, wearing a neat suit, and silk red tie. Are you Kogoro-san?

Kogoro's ego inflated instantly and introduced himself in the hammiest way he possibly could, "That correct! The legendary detective of Japan, the greatest in the World!...Kogoro Mouri!"

The man clapped slightly, chuckling politely, "It's my utmost honor, nay, a privilege to meet you Detective. I m Dr. Henry Jekyll, Professor Agasa s old friend. He regrets that he couldn t pick you up, but by the time he came to my manor the poor man was so tired, I told him to get some sleep and that I would be his envoy."

Conan looked up at the man, his deductive brain already figuring everything out about this friend of Agasa's.

As he was doing that, Mithsuhiko asked, "Excused my Jekyll-sama?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Can you tell me what envoy means? I never heard that word before."

Jekyll smiled, replying, "Such an inquisitive boy. You re on your way of being a scientist you know. To answer your question, an envoy is a representative. When I said I was Professor's envoy, I said I was standing in for him."

Conan noticed a ring on Jekyll s left ring finger, a dull gold color, and some cuts on his hands, each at a different and random angles, leaving either faint scars or small scabs. 'Huh. Did he accidently make a beaker explode or something?'

Jekyll's attention turned to Ran, "And this lovely young lady must be your daughter Mr. Mouri?"

'Oh yes, this is my daughter Ran.'

Jekyll shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Mouri."

"Nice to meet your too doctor." Ran responded. Conan, deciding that it would be suspicious if he kept quiet much longer, walked up to the Englishman and said, "Wow Doctor Jekyll! I m impressed with your Japanese! You must ve been practicing for a long time!"

"Indeed. Being friends with Hiroshi has given me much reason to learn Japanese. Of course, I still have a long way to go, but I digress."

Deciding that they have stayed at the airport for too long, Jekyll accompanied them as they grabbed their luggage and summoned a cab for Kogoro and Ran, even paying for their fare, before offering to take the children with him to his manor.

"Uh, no offense Jekyll-sama, Ran stuttered, Bu little nervous about leaving the kids. They can be a real handful sometimes, you know?"

Jekyll chuckled, "It's no problem at all Ran-san. They look like a well behaved bunch. I ll see you at my manor."

"Well...if you say so Dr. Jekyll you three behave yourselves alright?" Ran said sternly.

The three children all responded, "Yes Ran-neechan!"

The ride from the airport to Jekyll s house would ve been much shorter, if it wasn t for the three Detective Boys constantly asking questions about various buildings and things that they ve seen. Luckily for them Dr. Jekyll was more than willing to answer them as efficiently and simply as possible.

The only question that didn't have Conan rolling his eyes was when Ayumi asked, "Jekyll-sama! What type of science do you do!"

Jekyll answered, "Well, I actually work in two different fields of science in a way that overlaps. But to answer you plainly my dear child, I m a chemist."

"Ahhh, chemistry?" whined Kojima, "Isn't that boring? Why didn t you learn to do space stuff?"

Conan elbowed him and snapped, "Kojima! You don t say stuff like that!"

Jekyll couldn't help but laugh, "It's quite alright Conan. You are young. Science isn t of much interest to you. And I can see why space would be much more interesting to people, children and adults alike. But my young friends, chemistry is one of the most important sciences you'll ever know!" The man continued to ramble jovially about sciences.

'I like this guy,' both Conan and Mithsuhiko thought.

'He's a man of science!'

'Jekyll seems almost like a second Professor Agasa.'

When Jekyll was finished he exclaimed, "Ah! We're here! Just in time too! I can see Mr. Mouri and Ran stepping out of the cab now." Jekyll opened the door and helped the children out of the car, taking each by the hand and gently guiding them down.

The four approached the cab to see the Mouris only for the cab driver to come out of his car, saying, "Dr. Jekyll! You ve paid me too much, here s the extra five euros you gave me."

Jekyll simply shook his head, saying, "Nonsense my lad! Please take the it as a tip of sorts. It s the least I can do."

"Th-thank you Dr. Jekyll."

'Huh, that was really nice of him...I'm starting to notice a strange pattern here.' Conan thought, starting to wonder about the good doctors behavior.

The house was Victorian, and had an aura to match the wealth and warmth of Jekyll himself.

"Come along," said Jekyll, "Can't leave Hiroshi waiting all night now can we?" With the slight click of a key in the lock, the door swung open. The main foyer was enormous, the mahogany and marble standing out to their eyes.

"Wow Dr. Jekyll!" gasped Ran,"Your house is beautiful!"

The man laughed, "It should. I paid a pretty penny for it."

The moment Jekyll said that, a thud could be heard, followed by Professor Agasa, tumbling down the Detective Boys giggled at the fallen scientist, as the grown-ups (and Conan, who himself was stifling his own giggles) rushed to help the man up.

"Are you alright Professor Agasa?" asked Ran. Agasa laughed, saying that he was alright.

"Would you like some painkiller Hiroshi?" Dr. Jekyll asked.

"Oh no thank you Doctor. I ll be alright! Just testing my personal flight pack!" responded the man jovially.

Jekyll laughed a little, "Oh Hiroshi, you've been boasting about that thing ever since I met you! You'd think you'd have get it right by now."

Hiroshi chuckled, responding, "Oh you'll see Jekyll! When I get this invention done I will revolutionize the world of transportation!"

'How many times have I heard that before?' thought Conan, sarcastically.

After being given a quick tour by Jekyll, Ran looked out the window and noticed a little stone structure out back, an ugly little thing covered in vines and cracks in the windows. "Hey Jekyll-sama, what is that little building back there?"

Jekyll looked out the window. He saw it and answered in a strangely tired voice, "That is my laboratory Ran. As you can see I haven t been working there for quite some time. You see I withdrew from the Exhibition due to my experiment not being worthy of being there."

Ran said sympathetically, "Oh I'm sure you re experiment was wonderful Jekyll-sama."

Jekyll's eyes narrowed, turning towards Ran fast enough to give someone whiplash before snapping, "It is not! You wouldn't know anything about it you dolt!" Conan and the others were surprised by Dr. Jekyll s uncharacteristic outburst. Jekyll then clenched his side, groaning in pain.

His eyes opened, "I-I m sorry Ran, I'm feeling a bit sick, I might be coming down with a bad bug. I-it must be getting to me. Please forgive my rudeness, even if my outburst was inexcusable."

Ran, albeit cautiously worded, forgave the man and offered to walk him to his room for rest." That is very sweet you Ran, helping a bitter, cruel old man like that."

"Oh, don't you worry Jekyll-sama. Trust me, Conan, his friends, and even my Dad can get a bit testy when they're sick."

Conan tugged at Agasa, who joined them simply for the walk, and whispered, "Agasa, does this happen often?"

Agasa shook his head, "No. Henry is usually very polite and considerate, even if he were sick. Though that's partially why I m here and why I invited you."

"Huh?"

"Yes. Jekyll has become more reclusive. He used to be such a social man but now he s locked himself in his home. If I weren t such a close friend of his, I probably wouldn t have been invited to stay. I hope that with your help you and I can help him with whatever is troubling him."

Conan looked up at the older man and responded in a whisper, "You can count on me Professor Agasa, or my name isn't Shinichi Kudo!"

(A/N: 1) Ending cheesy line is cheesy. 2) Froced angry Jekyll is forced, hope to improve on these things. And 3) Is you notice any missing apostrophe and quotation marks, I'm sorry, let's just say I'm having some computer issues. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and even if you don't I hope you stick around to see any improvements...unless you really freaking hate it in which case don't subject yourself to torture :P. Thanks for reading Chapter 1. Lyoko498)


End file.
